runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This timeline is a list of all events that fan fictionally happened in RuneScape on this site. Please feel free to contribute with all happenings in your fan fictions. Before Ages *In the Before, everything happens as in the current universe. 25 billion years after the Big Bang, the last decendants of Humanity are made extinct, but their creations live on. (Runiverse) *The Runiverse is created by three superintelligent beings known as the Creators, the leftovers of humanity. (Runiverse) *The events of The Creator's Curse occur during various eras in the dawn of the Runiverse. (Runiverse) 10 Billion BA *Angeror and 99 other Transcendental beings are created. The universe is still under "construction", with only a small number of races existing at the time. (Runiverse) 1000 BA *The Immortals emerge on Lunica and begin travelling to Gielinor. (Runiverse) 811 BA *The Guardian is born. (Runiverse) 500 BA *The Assassin is born. (Runiverse) 300 BA *The Traveller is born. (Runiverse) First Age *Gielinor is found and shaped by Guthix. (All universes) *The Deinoscorpio are the first sentient species to evolve. (Runiverse, Morytaniverse) *The Shadow is imprisoned on Gielinor (namely Morytania), and also so weakened that it only remains a vortex form. (Morytaniverse) *The War of the World Gate happens. Second Age *A Zarosian Cult arrived in Morytania, failing to activate Operation Necrosis. (Morytaniverse) Third Age 303 *Two warring races, the Hydraxites and the Karazahn, land on Gielinor during the God Wars. The two battle cruisers are buried beneath the planet, in comatose mode (reawakened in the Fifth Age). (Runiverse) Fourth Age 1909 *The Dracomancers are formed when Draco sends down a message to a Guthixian priest.(Runiverse) 1914 *The Draconic Fleet and the Dracomancer Army are formed. (Runiverse) Fifth Age 6 *The Asgarnian Marine Corps is formed. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Haru Samazanba Axeman and Taiki's first recorded appearances. multiple blue and red lights spotted over Varrock. 11 *Five years after being formed, the Asgarnian Marine Corps gets its first official uniform. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) 67 *Gorak Spartacus is born. 92 *The Misthalin Royal Navy is formed. 98 *After a short battle between Kandarin and the Gnome Empire, the Gnome-Human Charter is agreed on and is set to expire in 200 years. 116 *Chiagon is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 120 *Selenius is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 129 *Gigi D'Agustember is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 134 *The Lumbridge Royal Navy is created. 136 *Alabakstrious Zanxxor is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 137 *For unknown reasons, Kandarin majorly reinforced their border on White Wolf Mountain, causing the Catherby Crisis. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) **Kandarin invades Taverley, but is fought back. 145 *Chiafriend12 is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Stinkowing is born. 146 *Drakwood is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 147 *Ugozima is born. 148 *Balo is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 149 *Rondorer is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *David Ramlock is born. 154 *The 1st Agsarnian Naval Fleet is formed. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The Battle of Lumbridge (154) occurs from Moevyng 1st to Moevyng 6th. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) 155 *Kirops are first sighted, stealing weapons from a smithy. (Runiverse) 156 *Injom is born. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 158 *Galioct rampages throughout Gielnior. 159 *The 2nd Asgarnian Naval Fleet is formed. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) *An Asgarnian-Misthalin War starts and ends. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) 164 *Another Asgarnia-Misthalin War starts. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) 165 *The final Asgarnia-Misthalin War ends (as mentioned in Battle of Asgarnia). (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) **The Falador Massacre occurs. ***Alabakstrious Zanxxor dies. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Gigi D'Agustember releases Avarrockan Clubbing: Perfected, which sells 20,000 copies within two weeks. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The first series of Before the Storm occours. 166 *The first Maiihn is discovered. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 167 *The Karamja-Asgarnia War starts by Karamjans invading Draynor Village. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) **The Asgarnian Marine Corps is sent in to Karamja. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) **After two months, the Asgarnian Marine Corps takes 39,800 out of 40,000 casualties. Asgarnia withdraws. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) 168 *The events of Battle of Asgarnia occur. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) **The 1st Agsarnian Naval Fleet is destroyed with the burning of Port Sarim. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The second Maiihn, Maaaiiiihn's brother, is discovered. (Golathian Alternate Runiverse) *The Karamjan Civil War occurs, nearly exterminating all Karamjans. (Runiverse, Golathian Alternate Runiverse) 169 *The events in RuneScape take place. (All) *This includes Waren00b *The Void-Pest War occurs. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) **The First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Battles of Pest Control happen. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The final battle of the Outcast begins in Wintumber in New Archosaur. *After the battle, the Sixth Sge begins and is titled "The age of Exploration" Sixth Age 170 *Caravels are sent at all seas except the Lunar, to explore for new land. *The First Outcast War ends. *Renitee Music is founded. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The Cockroach Uprising occurs. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The Dwarven Rock Band, The Coal Rocks forms. *The Asgarnian band, Daciogra, forms. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Daciogra releases their first single: Another Time for Music. (Golathian Alternate Runiverse) **Within a few days, it gets ranked as the #2 album/single sold at the time. (Golathian Alternate Runiverse) *Gigi D'Agustember releases his second and well waited for album: L'Amour Toujours E.P.. (Golathian Alternate Runiverse) **24,000 copies were sold within two weeks. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 171 *The Dark Soul band is formed, inspired by Daciogra. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *In collaberation with Gigi D'Agustember, Daciogra releases their second album: From Asgarnia.... (Golathian alternate Runiverse) **It peaks at #1 album on the charts on the day it was released, but then drops to #3, and stays there for two months. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Dark Soul release their first album, The World Ends with Rock! *Gigi D'Agustember preforms live in Ardougne Square. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Gigi D'Agustember releases Wellfare - Live at Ardougne Square, the album of the songs he played at his live concert in Ardougne. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *Dark Soul's Blood, Sweat'n'Tears remix album is released. *The Asgarnia-Misthalin Conflict occurs. *Daciogra's third and final album, Ashes Through Blazes, is released. (Golathian slternate Runiverse) **It tops of the charts at the #1 most sold album in Gielinor at the time. (Golathian slternate Runiverse) 172 *The events of RuneScape - Peacekeepers occur. (Runiverse) *The happenings in RuneScape - Bank Heist occur, which take place four weeks after Peacekeepers. (Runiverse) *The events of RuneScape - Staff of Power start here as well, ten weeks after Peacekeepers. (Runiverse) 173 *The Shadow of the Sun clan takes over Burthrope. *The Demon's Cloak organisation is created. *Zezima was defeated by Guthixmage66 in Al-Kharid Duel Tournament 175 *The events of RuneScape - Regicide occur. (Runiverse) *''Gielinor'' possibly takes place here. (Gieliverse) **See ''Gielinor's'' Timeline for exact dates of events. *The Wildernessan-Asgarnia War starts mid-way into the year, and ends close to the end. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) **The First, Second and Third Battles of Clan Wars occur. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) **The Battle of the Wilderness starts, and ends months later. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 179 *Lander-014, the last surviving ship of the 1st Asgarnian Naval Fleet is decommissioned. (Runiverse, Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The Protectors clan are created. 180 *The events of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned occur. (Runiverse) 181 *The Horridan Incident occurs. (Runiverse) 182 *The Raid of Sarim occurs. (Runiverse) 183 *The events of RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones occur here. (Runiverse) 184 *Season 1 of Time Fractures occurs here. (Runiverse) *Season 1 of Inside the GSF occurs here. (Runiverse) 185 *Season 2 of Time Fractures occurs here. (Runiverse) 186 *Season 3 of Time Fractures occurs here. (Runiverse) 187 *The events of Flaw in the Plan occur. (Runiverse) *The events of A Day in the Life occur. (Runiverse) *The events of RuneScape - Voyage to the Edge of the World occur (after Flaw in the Plan and A Day in the Life). (Runiverse) 188 *The events of RuneScape - Voyage Into Apocalypse occur, six months after Voyage to the Edge of the World. (Runiverse) *1 day earlier, Battle of Lumbridge occurs, Haru Samazanba Axeman, Kyushi Samazanba, and Kaia Samaznmba slaughter OmuNari. (Haruverse event) *Temporal Vibration breaks out over Falador. Multiple warring species appear, Haru, Twilight Guild, Eclipse Guild, and virtually every peacekeeping force worth mentioning is dispatched. Haru successfully destroys a fleet of rogue aliens about to head for earth, saves Mitsuki and Ritsuko, and blows up ZMI conquest ships. (Haruverse event) *Nubaria is formed. (Haruverse event) 189 *Lunica is destroyed and the Immortals rendered extinct. 190 *Two Worlds occur (Runiverse) *Torchwood Gielinor occurs (during TW). (Runiverse) *''Empire'' occurs (after TW and TG) (Runiverse) *The majority of events in Island occur. 203 *The Alliance of Similar Wildernessans forms. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 204 *The Wilderness Wars start between the Alliance of Similar Wildernessans, Kingdom of Asgarnia, and Kingdom of Misthalin. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The 1st Golathion Project starts, to try to stop the Wilderness Wars. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 206 *The 2nd Golathion Project starts after the failure of the 1st Golathion Project.(Golathian alternate Runiverse) 207 *The Wilderness Wars end. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The formation of the Kingdom of Golathia forms out of what was Asgarnia, Misthalin, Musa Point, Al Kharid, the Wilderness, Taverley and the east side of White Wolf Mountain.(Golathian alternate Runiverse) 210 *King Byolni Adsrongi of the Kingdom of Golathia is assassinated by an alternate version of The Assassin. King Kael Adsrongi, Byolni's closest relative, and cousin, takes the throne. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 211 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades Morytania, and starts the Golathia-Morytania War. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 213 *The Golathia-Morytania War ends. No side claims victory, and no kingdom gains or loses any land. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 216 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades Kandarin, and starts the Golathia-Kandarin War.(Golathian alternate Runiverse) *The events in RuneScape - Alien Force (TV Series) take place in this year. 217 *Massacres, like the ones at Hemenster, the Legends' Guild and at Catherby, and the defeat at Taverley force Golathia to surrender Taverley to the Kandarians in exchange for peace. The Golathia-Kandarin War ends with a Kandarian victory. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 220 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades the parts of Karamja that they don't already control. This starts the Golathia-Karamja War. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 222 *The Golathia-Karamja War ends with a Golathian defeat. Musa Point is surrendered to the Karamjans. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 223 *The Golathian Civil War starts, with angry citizens because of King Kael Adrongi's bad decisions on going to war so many times, and losing two out of the three wars, and winning none. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 226 *The Golathian Civil War ends. What was the Kingdom of Golathia becomes the Kingdom of Draynor, which is comprised of Draynor Village, Draynor Manor, Port Sarim and Lumbridge; the Kingdom of Neo-Asgarnia out of Falador, and Rimmington; and the Kingdom of Greater-Edgeville out of Edgeville, the Barbarian Village, and the surrounding Wilderness. Al Kharid revolts to the Kharidian Desert, and the rest of the Wilderness north of level 12 becomes controlled by bandits. Varrock, however, is changed to "Golathia", as it is the only location the Kingdom of Golathia still controlled. (Golathian alternate Runiverse) 268 *The events of Revenge of the Daleks occur. (Runiverse) 290 *A Mini-Second God Wars begins 293 *The Demon's Cloak are finally defeated by Saradomin 298 *The events of GuthixSupreme begin here: GuthixSupreme1 *The Gnome-Human Charter expires, giving the gnomes the right to expand their empire. 299 *Gnome Port is founded, other gnomic settlements begin to flourish across the island of Karamja. 303 *The Gnomes gain control of Shilo Village. 305 *The Gnome Empire is granted the entire continent of Karamja, all inhabitants are officially granted Gnomic Citizenship. 306 *The Gnome Empire-Khazardian War is won by the Gnome Empire after 267 years of war; Gnomes are granted Port Khazard and the surrounding area. It is renamed Port Shareen in Narnode Shareen's dedication. *Kings Shareen and Bolren die, King Keebluh of Gnome Port becomes king. 313 *The end of the 13th Qua'acktuun cycle of the Gnomic Calendar occurs on Ire of Phyrrys 1st; the Gnome Empire begins to crumble. 314 *The Gnome Port, Port Shareen (Port Khazard), and Tree Gnome Village are all lost to Kandaramja (a fusation of Karamja and Kandarin). The Grand Tree is chopped down and lost to the Kandaramjans. *All gnomes are killed, however 7 manage to escape prosecution and hide out in what used to be Arposandra, before it was destroyed. They are: Justen and Ginnia Gianne and their son, Kolson; Aluft Gianne Jr.'s 2 sons, Jonnothan and Marquis(mar-KEE) Gianne; and King Bolren's 2 daughters Jessima and Meloma Bolren. 456 *The Dracomancers begin an invasion of the Bongo islands south of Karamja, and this becomes known as The Karamjan Invasion. (Runiverse) 501 *Brimhaven and all other port cities are eradicated do to toxins in the water after a massive dieoff of sharks. *The end of the 6th age, the 7th age is ushered in. Seventh Age Unknown Date *The events of the Morytania series supposedly occur sometime in the Fifth Age. (Morytaniverse) 129 *The Dracomancers release the Bongo islands but start to invade a gathering of small islands outside the continent. They eventually take a whole archipelago - the Draco Group. 389 *The last gnomes, Cormac, Hemloc and Elma O'Bolren-Gianne, return to the surface. The human reaction is mixed. *Gielinor becomes a huge mega-city, in which a number of races live together. (Runiverse) Eighth Age *Nuclear wars with each other and other planets nearly sealed the fate of Gielinor. (Runiverse) 514 *The Entrana-Asthalin War has been declared. Ninth Age *Gielinor becomes barely inhabitable, and the Future Horrors are whats left (along with remaining humans). (Runiverse) Tenth Age *Gielinor is destroyed when Angeror dies. (Runiverse) *Haru, now 645, along with his companions, visits the remains of Gielinor and moves across the history of Gielinor, attempting to find the ingredients for a new Gielinor. Forty-Third age 3169 *3169 takes place. Real-time 1939 *World War 2 breaks out. Haru frequently visits this era, conversing with a "bespectacled colleague and teacher". 2007 May *The Planet of the Lost film saga starts here, ending in December. The whole 8 movies were released in 1 year for unspecified reasons, but filming of the first movie started in 2001, then the second one and so on. October *16: The quest, Saving Gigi, is released. *31: Update:Too Much Posh! is released, announcing the pre-discontinuation of the Saradomin gilded platebody (g). December *''Voyage to the Edge of the World'' is the last movie premiered this year. *31: Time Fractures season 1 broadcasts until February 2008. 2008 January *28: The quest, Financial Mysteries, is released. March *4: RuneScape - Alien Force (TV Series) premieres on SciFi @ 7:00 PM EST May *1: Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion is released to North America. *5: Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion is then released to Europe, and the rest of the world. December *25: The Lord of Blade is broadcasted. 2009 February *''Time Fractures'' season 2 broadcasts. April *23: RuneScape - God Wars Chronicles is released. June *(Unknown date) The Wilderness Swarm is first encountered. *25: Pilot of The Finite Earth broadcasts on FOX. *30: Season One of The Finite Earth broadcasts on FOX and HBO. September *(Unknown date(s)) The Clan Guild decides to attack the Wilderness Swarm, but is defeated. November *6: RuneScape - God Wars Chronicles 2: Multiplayer is released. *(Unknown date) The Clan Guild decides it is time for a second attack on the Wilderness Swarm. *23: The GPA attacks the Swarm again, however is defeated. December *First riots and protests lobbying JaGex to do something about the Wilderness Swarm. *25: Conduits at Christmas Time broadcasts. 2010 January *More riots and protests, including the Grand Exchange Riot. *17: Mods arrive on RuneScape, to receive questions about the Wilderness Swarm and announce their course of action. February to April *(Feb) Time Fractures season 3 broadcasts. *JaGex releases numerous updates to help players combat the Swarm. *(Early April) JaGex polls the players on the best time to attack the Swarm. Almost unanimous result for July. July *21: D-Day. The new GPA assembles on world 81 to destroy the Swarm once and for all. After a battle that lasts several hours, they succeed and obliterate the Swarm. August *4: Grand Opening of the RuneScape Restaurant. December *Unknown date: JaGex mod arrives to help the owner of the RuneScape Restaurant with his financial problems. A week later the Restaurant is revamped. *25: Flaw in the Plan broadcasts. 2011 January *''Two Worlds'' season 1 broadcasts. August *''Torchwood Gielinor'' season 1 broadcasts. 2012 January *''Voyage into Apocalypse'' is released in cinemas. 2018 *Unknown date: The ultra-successful RuneScape Restaurant finally closes.